1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe station, and more particularly, to an enclosed type probe station.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a prior probe station 100. When the prior probe station 100 performs an electricity test on a device under test 102, the device under test 102, chuck assembly 104 and test probe (not shown) are exposed in an exterior environment. Because the prior probe station 100 is not covered or shielded, it is likely to suffer from Electromagnetic Interference (EMI) and results in test errors when a low current and high frequency test is performed. With the development towards low current and high frequency, the prior probe station 100 will therefore be unable to satisfy future industry demands.
Currently the solution by which the industry resolves the EMI problem is to cover the device under test 102 and the chuck station 104 with an enclosure that provides EMI shielding effect. To deal with the structure of the probe system or connection between driving devices of the chuck assembly, it is necessary to place some openings on the enclosure, and the openings need to add suitable additions to ensure effective EMI shielding. However, such requirements make the mechanical design more complex and increase the maintenance cost and efforts. In addition, although the boundary of the openings is sealed, the shield may still allow some electromagnetic wave leakage. Furthermore, during the electricity test period, if there are related motions between devices in the exterior of the enclosure, it is necessary to add some covering mechanism to provide complete protection. As such, the total cost is high and the working flow is complicated.
In conclusion, with the development trends toward low current and high frequency, it is necessary to develop a simple design that is capable of providing better EMI shielding effect.